


The koala

by Bacner



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU - Freeform, Crossover, Family, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Koala, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5852743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/pseuds/Bacner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, E. Jarvis was busy dealing with the koala, when he was approached by a strange woman...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The koala

**The Koala**

_Disclaimer: none of the characters are mine, but belong to Marvel._

"Excuse me, sir, can I ask you something?"

Jarvis turned around and faced a rather pretty and well-built woman, of a Latino disposition but with a build that Mr. Stark just liked. "Yes, miss?" he asked politely, glad to be free, however briefly, from taking care of the menagerie. "Are you here to see Mr. Stark?"

"No, sir, I want to talk to you - are you the keeper of the zoo?"

"It's called a menagerie, miss, and yes, I am. I am also the butler, the driver, and just a general handyman," the Englishman replied promptly. "What do you want to talk about?" He thought about adding that he was married, but something of Howard Stark might've rubbed off onto him, so he kept mum.

"Well, sir, it's about that adorable koala over there," the woman smiled nicely, but without any open sexual overtones. "My husband and brother-in-law over there were wondering how are you able to keep it alive? According to them, the koalas can't live outside Australia?"

Jarvis looked in the indicated direction, saw a pair of big men, clad in tourist garb, standing at a safe distance away and looking rather embarrassed at their wife's/sister-in-law's theatrics. Despite the fact that both of them were bigger than the woman (bigger than Jarvis, too, but he didn't care - he was happily married, after all) was, somehow Jarvis had no doubt that the lady was used to getting her way at least some of the time. Good for her.

"Well, ma'am, it's a very tricky business, yes indeed," Jarvis decided that he would answer her question honestly - it's not as if she and her family were in Customs, now was it. "That Australian bear over there not only eats a very specific sort of leaf, it also fits marvelously with the rest of the locals - it is very cute on the outside, but has very little brain on the inside and a vicious temper. Frankly, if it wasn't an Australian bear, I would assume that it is the latest of Mr. Stark's girlfriends." He paused. "Ma'am, would you and your family like a tour of the menagerie? I assure you, the prices are very reasonable-"

The woman nodded and turned back to her men. "Grant, honey! Kebo! Looks like we're going to see something exotic other than your dancers after all!!"

The two men exchanged looks, groaned, and complied. And as Jarvis (who was so lonely, that he was perfectly willing to give three strangers a tour of Mr. Stark's grounds) began his tour, Kara Lynn shot a jubilant grin at them: mission impossible? Yeah right!

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone got complaints about the koala's depiction, read Gerald Durrell's novel "Two in the Bush". It deals with Australian animals in general, including the koalas (and capturing them). Otherwise, this is just a one-shot plotbunny.


End file.
